Voices
by badkfare
Summary: On a Dark and Wooded Path...Bella is telling her story of how she ended up in danger in the woods but the other character have stories of their own. These are POV of other characters that weave their tales in and out of Bella's story.


**Awhile back I said I was working on this and here it is. I will tell you that I have written my first lemon which I'm a little nervous about. I have younger readers so when you see * it means the start of the love scene so move down until you see *~* and then keep reading. I will do this so that everyone can enjoy what they feel comfortable reading. **

**This is Carlisle's voice. I wanted to show some incite into what's going on in his head after he tells his family he's moving to Chicago. I love Carlisle and it gave me a chance to show his relationship with Esme which Bella of course wouldn't see. **

**As usual I do not own Twilight or its Character; I just love to play with them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

For the first time since my son was born, I was actually running away from him. The news of my brother was horrifying. I had intended to go and take care of him by myself. I didn't want up root my family and dragged them to a city I had chosen to leave almost ten years ago. But when Esme got the call that Carmen's ovarian cancer came back and had spread to the surrounding lymph nodes, I knew that I alone could not care for the whole family.

I was grateful that the kids weren't around so that Esme and I could allow our emotions the air that the situation required. I knew hard decisions needed to be made but the thought of taking my family away from the only life they knew to take care of another family whose trauma was so deep, exhausted me.

Esme and I have never been very good at being apart. This woman is my support structure, she's my voice of reason, my heart and soul and the thought of being apart from her made the situation all the more worse. When she looked me in the eyes and told me that my family would be joining me, I knew that there wasn't anything we couldn't handle.

That was until we had to tell the kids. Talk about awful. Emmett and Alice were Esme's niece and nephew and for them, it would be the first time in Chicago and meeting my family. I knew this would be difficult for them and I expected some resentment. Edward I knew would not want to leave; especially since he and Bella had begun dating. When he wouldn't look at me I knew there was going to be a fight.

Bella was the one who surprised me. I watched as she processed the news and although she looked terrified she never once stopped taking care of my son. I watched as this girl of fourteen years of age act beyond her years. I watched as this girl reminded me of the love of my life sitting next to me. My heart sank knowing I was taking my son away from the girl he loved and who loved him.

*~*

I had been held up in my study trying to finalize my plans when I heard the knock at the door. Edward walked in and took a seat in front of my desk.

"Did Bella get off ok?" Edward silently nodded as I put the documents I needed into my briefcase. Edward was silent as the look on his face revealed his anger.

"Edward, did you want to talk to me about something?"

"I'm not going with you guys. Emmett, Alice and I have been talking and Emmett is old enough to look after us so we want to stay behind while you and mom go to Chicago to do what you have to do."

I watched my son as he calmly and coolly decided to tell me of their decision. I knew this would be difficult for all of them but I hadn't anticipated this reaction. I thought about my answer carefully knowing that Edward like me had a quiet temper.

"Edward I understand that this seems like an unfair situation. Your mother and I discussed this at length and thought about this from all angles. It is very important that we remain together as a family. Which is why your mother and I decided to move temporarily to Chicago; so no Edward you cannot stay here with Alice and Emmett."

The intensity that I was looking at in my son's eyes prepared me for the impending fight that was building. I had to admit that Bella had affected every member of my family differently but for my son, I knew that he loved her. I had confided in my wife that I wished he hadn't met her now but further down the road. Meeting her now meant they would have to overcome so many life obstacles while trying to find the person they were going to become.

My love then reminded me that it's what will make them stronger. It's what will make them survive and endure. I knew that this move would be hard for my son and Bella but if and when they came through it, they would be able to come through the rest of what life throws at them.

"You have no right to do this. We don't want to go. We want to stay here and finish out the school year with our friends. Emmett wants to play baseball in the spring while Alice wants to continue her riding lessons. I don't want to leave Forks, I want to stay here," Edward's voice was now raised as his anger was fighting to break through.

"I know that you don't want to leave. You think I am looking forward to going to Chicago? My brother is in horrible shape and his wife is fighting for her life, I have two niece's who could be orphans should anything happen. No one wants to be apart of this situation Edward but we're in it none the less and we have a responsibility to take care of our family," I let my anger get the best of me.

I'm tired, stressed, scared, and agitated. I really needed my son to just support what was happening and yet I knew he was just digging in his heals for a long fight. A part of me was grateful that I only had to deal with Edward and not Edward, Emmett and Alice. Esme walked into the room to say that dinner was done. She saw the look in both of our eyes.

"Come downstairs boys and have dinner," Esme stayed in the room until Edward stormed out.

It's going to be a long night.

*~*

Dinner had Alice crying, Edward slamming and banging the dishes on the table and Emmett who seemed unaffected as he ate his dinner. I breathed slowly as I tried to keep my nerves in check. I looked to Esme who loving smiled to me every time our son tried to break another dish. I had to remind myself that this is difficult for everyone.

The kids washed and cleaned the dishes as Esme followed me upstairs. I had to pack what I needed for a couple weeks before Esme brought the rest of my belongings. My body is racked with conflicting emotions. My mind is moving in all different directions while my body tries to keep moving forward. Esme sits silently on the bed watching me.

I look in the closet as the frustration finally boils through. I can't fight the overwhelming emotion any longer as tears break through. I'm not normally a person who cries but everything was falling apart around me. My wife, the strongest person I know enveloped me in her arms and brought me back to the moment. I hated being at odds with everything around me.

Esme finished packing for me as I tried to soothe things over with the kids. Alice fell into my arms and continued to sob. I tried to comfort her but she simply told me that she needed to cry; so I let her. I spent some time with her talking before getting up and sitting with Emmett. Emmett really is an anomaly. Emmett played his video game while we nonchalantly talked about the move and my family.

"It's all good uncle. I've never been to Chicago so I'm looking forward to it. Can we take in some games?" Emmett never took his eyes off the game.

"I think we can do that. So you are good?" Emmett pauses his game to look at me.

"This is family and they need our help. I wouldn't want you to go without us cause you're gonna need us to so yeah I'm good with having to go. It's a new experience right?"

I smiled at Emmett and his maturity. I could've let the kids stay behind with Esme but with all the work I had ahead of me I knew I couldn't do this by myself. I wasn't being a selfish ass by dragging my family across the country for no good reason. I could only hope that when they arrived in Chicago and saw what needed to be done that they would understand better the choice that was made. In this moment with Emmett, I've never been more proud.

I stayed with Emmett trying to avoid my next stop. Edward was either going to break my heart or cause me to blow my top. I climbed the stairs to his room stopping outside his door trying to ready myself. I didn't want to leave things strained between us. I knocked on the door before entering. Edward lay in his bed scowling at me as I walked to the end of his bed. This isn't going to go over well.

"I'm not going with you guys; I'm staying here," his tone is aggressive.

"Well as your father I am telling you that you are not staying here and that in a little over two weeks you will be on a plane to Chicago. I wish my brother hadn't been stabbed by on of his patient or that my sister in law wasn't fighting for her life but right now there are more important things then your relationship with Bella. Now stop acting like a spoiled brat," I allowed my anger to lash at Edward.

"Well if that's all you have to say then goodnight," Edward turned his back to me as my heart fell. I took a deep breath.

"I don't want to leave like this. Edward," I watched in horror as my son ignored my words while he put on his headphones to blast his music. The anger coursed through my veins as I stood and left the room.

I entered my bedroom to find my wife washing her face. Charlie would be here in the morning to take me to the airport. The small airport in Port Angeles closed due to the snow so I had to go all the way to SeaTac and I was grateful to Charlie for offering the ride. I sat at the edge of the bed trying to resolve my growing anger as Esme came to my side to rub circles on my back.

My wife was surprisingly silent as she tried to bring me back to her. I mistook her silence as judgment and suddenly felt alone. I feel as if I am drowning. I stand and walk away from my wife who gives me a look of confusion as I walk out to our snow covered deck. I stand alone as the snow falls around me while I breathe the freezing air in and out of my lungs. I'll never sleep with everything tensed in my muscles and swirling around my head.

After a few minutes outside I step in off the deck and immediately head to our shower. I bathed quickly before getting in to my sleep pants and crawling in bed next to Esme. I look to Esme. Over the years I have watched as the youth faded from her face but her elegance and beauty still captivated those around her and me. I would never tire at looking at my wife.

*

Esme's hand found its place on my jaw as her soft lips connected with mine. The remaining tension in my body faded as I fell into the warmth that only I knew. Her hand slid from my jaw down my bare chest and found its way to the elastic of my pants. Her lips didn't leave mine as her hand slid under the material and connected with me. This is my wife's way of bringing me back to her, back to us.

A groan escaped my lips as Esme's hand worked over me. My hands went to the hem of the short nighty as I slid my hands up onto her bare skin. My wife takes amazing care of her body and skin. Over the years her body has changed. From sleek and tight of her youth that caused me to ravage her body every chance I had to swollen and round with my child growing inside of her; the very essence of beauty to now with her trim physique that has softened with age. I run my hands over her flesh comforted by time.

Esme brings me close to release and removes her hand away causing me to whimper. I finally remove her night gown as my hands go her supple breasts. I know how to play and excite my wife bringing her the same pleasure she has given me. I leave her lips as I trail down her jaw to her neck to her chest and finally to her nipple. I swirl my tongue and nip at her as I receive a moan. I bring my hand between her legs as I move to the other nipple.

Her legs widen as my hand finds its place buried deep inside of her with my thumb rubbing circles on her clit. Esme's moans and whimpers are delicious music to my ears as I push her further and further to her release. I feel her tighten around my fingers as she throws her head back as her body is wrecked with pleasure. I kiss up her chest as she pulls me to her crashing her lips to mine.

I remove my hand as I move my body between her legs while she moves my pants down my body. My need for her is evident as I slowly kiss and love my wife. I'm trying to burn this to my memory to keep me sane while I'm away from her. Esme's hands become more urgent as she pulls at my body while scraping her nails down my back. I love to work my wife into a frenzy. In these moments I have no idea how marriages decline in love making since this is where I show my wife how well I know her and feel her.

I can't stand the distance from her body as I position myself outside of her entrance. I push in and am home. Esme's face while coming has nothing on her face when I am entering her. I have been with this woman for eighteen years and I will never tire of feeling her around me. I find a rhythm as I lavish kisses on her while she moans and calls my name.

I feel her tighten around me as I reach my breaking point and with another thrust my wife comes with my name on her lips. I bring her down before it's too much and I release inside of her while burying my head in her hair. Moments pass before I lift my head to look her in the eyes. I am amazed at the love and support that stares back at me as I crush my lips to hers.

I roll to my side as Esme gets up to use the restroom. It's still snowing outside and I close my eyes waiting for her warmth to return to me. Tension threatens to return when I feel the bed give way and her hands run over my chest. I wrapped her in me arms as her head lay on my chest. I kiss the top of her head.

"I love you," her voice penetrated the darkness and my heart swelled as I feel nothing but her.

"I love you."

*~*

The morning is a rush. I'm sluggish and my body is unwilling to move. Sleep came quickly but I don't feel rested. I wanted to fix things with Edward but I knew he needed time to wrap his head around the situation and more importantly to find that balance with Bella. I appreciated what they have. I know they are kids but Edward is so much like me that he giving Bella his heart is not to be taken lightly.

I tried to talk to Edward but all that came of it was more anger and ugly words. Emmett returned from downstairs to tell me that Charlie was waiting for me downstairs. I carried my bags downstairs. I said goodbye to Emmett, Alice and then finally my wife. Edward refused to come downstairs so I whispered my goodbye to Esme knowing she would relay the message.

I looked to Bella the small girl who has bewitched my family and more importantly my son. In her eyes I see a maturity and compassion. I know she understands and although she doesn't want any of us to leave she knows it's our nature. I speak briefly to her before bringing her into my arms. She smiles through the tears and I am haunted by the familiarity between this girl and my wife. I walk out into the cold followed by Esme and Charlie. Charlie loads my bags as I embrace Esme one more time.

"I will be back in these arms soon," I kiss her as a tear escapes her strong façade.

"I can't wait," Esme releases me as I make my way down the stairs and to the police cruiser.

Charlie starts the car as we pull away from my home. I watch my wife until she disappears back into the house. I feel the warmth around my body from the heater but I can't escape the cold at my core. I sat in silence before Charlie finally broke through.

"Bells told me what happened. I'm sorry for your family but I gotta say I thinks it's an honorable thing what you're doing. Not many would," Charlie kept his eyes on the road as he turned down the heat.

"Thank you I wished my kids saw it that way."

"He will. Edward can only see what he's losing. What you're teaching all of them will be with them for the rest of their lives. I know it will be with Bella," Charlie pulled into the police station to get the jeep.

After a few minutes Charlie and I were back on the road. The roads are covered in snow as Charlie slowly maneuvers the way. The road around the lake had been plowed and we didn't have any incidents. The conversation continued casually as Charlie told me he got Bella a laptop which gave me an idea for her Christmas gift. The drive to SeaTac took two hours longer than it should've but we arrived safely and with plenty of time.

Charlie parked and helped me with my bags. He walked in with me as I wanted to buy him a cup of coffee for the ride home. I needed him to get back safe. He stayed with me until it was time to go through security. I shook Charlie's hand as I wished him safe travels and he wished me the same. I watched as he walked out of sight as I thanked silently to have the Swan's in our lives.

*~*

My feet were moving from the moment I landed. I was so overcome with the amount of work I had that I almost forgot to call my family. Between caring for my sister in law and her kids I am bombarded with my brother's patients. Chicago was suffering a horrible flu season. I came through the door exhausted, dead on my feet.

I heard the phone ring but didn't bother to answer it. I had been up twenty hours straight and although that wasn't uncommon I also hadn't slept more than twenty four hours in four days and I am a wreck. I heard a light knock as I answered. Tanya walked in and handed me the phone before disappearing.

"Dad; are you there?"

"Edward?"

"Yeah how is it going?" his voice was soft much like it was when he was little.

"Exhausting but I'm good considering. How are things at home?"

"Be better if you were here. I'm sorry dad. There is no excuse for the way I treated you. I just…" I could hear the fear in his voice. If I knew better Bella was probably kicking his butt. She didn't put up with him when he acted like this which wasn't often.

"I know Edward. It's always scary and with you and Bella, I understand you not wanting to leave her."

"You just made it seem like she's so trivial and she's not. I love her dad. I don't know what I'm going to do without her."

This is the conversation I had hoped to have with him face to face so that I could put my arms around him to comfort him. I did squash the notion that I didn't think Bella was important because she is and not just to him but to my whole family including me. We talked for almost an hour before I heard my wife in the background. He said he had to go.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Edward. See you soon."

He handed the phone to Esme. I listened as she told me about the kids and how she missed me. I loved to listen to her voice because I can close my eyes and see her moving about a room absently moving her hands as a smile rests on her lips while her eyes sparkle. God I missed my wife. I heard her laugh when she realized I was lost in thought and hadn't heard a word she said.

"I miss you so much baby," my voice was almost a sob.

"Soon my love, very soon," her warmth enveloped me while I smiled and the sadness melted away.

Soon my family would be here.

Soon I would be whole.

* * *

**Want to hear more of these "voices" leave me some love and tell me what you thought and who you want to hear from next.**

**It's your words I love!**


End file.
